


The Demon's Escape

by Dream_Demon_Evbay



Series: The Demon's series [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Gen, reverse au, some torture too, there might be blood later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 12:11:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4521462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dream_Demon_Evbay/pseuds/Dream_Demon_Evbay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of One Shots detailing Rev!Bill's life before and after his escape from the twins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The air was silent still. They had left him alone for now, but he didn't know for how long. A sigh escaped his lips as he swung on his little swing. Beyond his bars was darkness. 

Five years. It had been five years since the Pines Twins tricked him. Bill glanced at the mirror to his left. He frowned at the few scars that littered his face. All the torture he had been through. He sighed, turning away. At least he was alone. He could take some comfort in that.

A knock at the door caused him to cringe. Dipper or Mabel probably came back to torture him some more. He blinked. But this was their dressing room. They didn't need to knock. They always just barged in. Was it their stagehand? It couldn't have been him. He was usually passed out drunk at this time. Bill frowned as the door opened.

"Come on" the stranger whispered as she fiddled with a flashlight. Bill's eyes widened. He recognized her voice. The flashlight turned on, the beam of light illuminating the birdcage on the table. The light blinded Bill causing him fall over. He let out a squeak. 

"Is someone there?" She kept her voice down, her blue eyes scanning the area. The twins were out, this was the only time she could do this. "Come on, Ann you can do this" she whispered to herself.

Bill clutched the bars and watched her. She was digging through dressers and cabinets, looking for something. He was tempted to call out for her. She could help him. He could finally be free. Fear gripped his throat. What would the twins do to her if they found out?

The light searched the area. This should have been easy been easy. Get in, find some dirt on the Pines Twins for her school newspaper, get out. Ann sighed as she brushed a strand of her Blonde hair out of her face. She turned, something caught her eyes. 

"Huh?" She started to walk over to the table. Bill pressed against the bars. She had to recognize him. It had only been a week. "Why would they have a birdcage with no bird?" She crouched down to peer in.

Her eyes widened when she saw him. Ann backed away, knocking something over. Bill slowly walked towards her. He was only five inches tall now, but he looked the same as that day. She had to recognize him.

"I... Uh.." She scrambled to her feet. Her heart was pounding. "I... Uh..." She turned towards the door, shaking. That couldn't have been real. She had to have been dreaming.

"Wait!" Bill called out. He racked his brain, trying to remember what he had called her that day.  
\------  
It had been a busy show. Bill was sweeping the backstage area, humming to himself. He glanced at the stagehand who was passed out on the couch and rolled his eyes. 

He was short lanky man, wearing a tacky light blue outfit similar to what the twins wore. Red hair flopped over his face. A knife that he been threatening the demon with was wedged in the armrest. Bill shuddered at the sight of it.

"Ding dong" a voice said. Bill turned to the girl who had just entered the area. She wore a black shirt with a dark grey skirt. A red scarf adorned her neck. 

"Huh?" Bill tilted his head before realizing she was imitating a doorbell. He giggled and the girl smiled.

"Are the twins available for an interview?" She asked, playing with a strand of her blonde hair. "I'm from the Gravity Falls High School and my paper is doing a story on them." Bill frowned, rubbing his arm nervously. 

"They don't actually do interviews, um... Not unless you're the press" he mumbled. The girl looked disappointed.

"What a-are you doing here!" Ann jumped at the sudden voice and turned. The stagehand was glaring at her. He had an accent that she couldn't recognize. He blinked drowsily. "G-get out!" Ann huffed at his rudeness.

"I was just leaving" she muttered. "Bye" she mumbled to Bill before heading back to the door. 

"Bye, Doorbell" Bill mumbled. Ann stopped and turned back to him. She flashed him a small smile before she turned and left. Bill smiled. A small blush grew on his cheeks.

"Get back to work, Cornchip!" The Stagehand shouted.   
\-----  
"Doorbell, wait!" Bill shouted. Ann stopped dead in her tracks. Her hand on the the doorknob.

"How did you know..." She turned back to him. Bill smiled a little.

"Please, you have to recognize me."

Ann slowly approached the table and sat next to it. "That's impossible" her voice low. It was the same man she had spoken to a week earlier. He was just tiny now. "How?"

Bill chewed on his lip, unsure of how to answer that. He sighed.

"I'm a demon" he mumbled. Ann's eyes went wide.

"A what...?" She couldn't believe it. She had to be dreaming she pinched herself to wake up. Nope, she was still talking to a tiny man. "Why are you in this cage? How do I get you out?

Bill rubbed his arm. "There's a key in the drawer" he mumbled. Ann opened the drawer and tore through it. Bill couldn't help but smile at her kindness. Ann took out a small key and unlocked the cage door. 

Slowly, Bill stepped out of the cage. A grin grew on his face. In an instant, he grew taller. Now he stood a few inches taller than Ann. The grin larger as he shot foreword and wrapped his arms around her in a hug. "Thank you thank you thank you" he said quickly before pulling away, blushing. "S-sorry" he mumbled. 

Ann laughed. "Hey it's no problem" she replied. She frowned at his appearance. His blonde hair looked greasy. He looked like he hadn't eaten in weeks. His clothes were tattered. Not to mention the scars. Ann frowned. She couldn't just leave him here. "Come on" she grabbed his wrist.

Escape was finally in his grasp. He could finally be free again. Fear started to grip him. He was still bound to serve the twins. He wouldn't be able to get far. Not to mention if the twins found out this girl helped him leave. Tears started to form in his eyes.

"I can't" he pulled his arm away. He couldn't drag her into this. "Just go. Forget about me."

Ann frowned. "I'm not leaving you here to get tortured or something" she grabbed his wrist and tugged at it, dragging him out of the room.

"But if the twins find out..." he mumbled.

"You'll be fine" Ann smiled at him. "I promise."

Bill couldn't help but smile. Ann helped lead him back out the way she had came. She lifted up the flap for Bill. Slowly, he crawled under it and glanced back at his prison one last time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place during the past. Take it as the sock opera of the Rev!Universe.

"I can do this."

Bill paced back and forth in his cage. When was the last time he had done this? Probably long before he was captured. He glanced out the bars. 

The room was empty as usual. Outside the windows, snow was beginning to fall. They never had shows during the winter. It was the perfect time to escape. Bill held out his arms and closed his eyes.

His body lurched forward, like he was waking from a nightmare. A grin grew on his face as he felt the familiar feeling of weightlessness. He poked an eye open. The colors of the small dressing room washed away, leaving the area black and white.

The Mindscape. Bill clapped his hands in excitement. He hovered in the air a moment to regain his bearings. This was it, he could do anything he wanted. He could just fly away to the other side of the country if he truly desired. He could finally be free.

It wasn't that simple though. Bill knew that. If he tried that, the Twins could easily force him back. He glanced out the window towards the Twins' house. No, if wanted to be free he'd need to sever his ties.

Bill closed his eyes. When he opened them again, the environment changed. The room was a mess. Various old clothes were piled everywhere. Paper was tossed about. On the desk sat a sleeping boy hunched over an old journal. He was wearing an old stained hoodie and his brown hair was a mess. The demon chewed on his lip. 

"I can do this" he whispered. Bill paced a moment in the air. He picked at his thumb for a moment. His left hand lit aflame as he reached into the boy's back. He quickly yanked out the boy's soul.

"What the-?" He heard a tired voice ask, before slipping into Dipper's body. He stumbled in the air.

Bill rose to his feet, a manic grin on his face. He burst out laughing. "I can't believe that worked" he shouted. 

"Cipher!" Bill jumped. He shook, glancing around the room. "What is the meaning of this?"

Bill chewed his, well Dipper's, lip. "I-I'm taking this body" he took a step back and tugged at his collar. The room felt hot now. He could hear Dipper screaming in frustration.

"Give me my body back, Cipher" Dipper shouted.

Bill flinched back. "Y-you... You can't do anything to me" he grinned. This was perfect. "You're powerless. You can't touch me" he laughed. The demon crossed his arms and smirked up at where he thought Dipper was. Dipper chuckled.

"Oh really now?" He stated. A shiver ran down Bill's spine at his tone. 

He scooped up the journal and held it protectively. "You can't do anything without a vessel" the demon mumbled. He glanced at the amulet that laid on the the desk. He grabbed it. "C-Can't have you using this now."

The amulet glowed in his hand. It flickered. Bill stared at it for second, mesmerized. It almost felt alive. The demon shook his head and stuffed the gem in his pocket before heading out.

The stairs creaked as he made his way down them. He glanced back at the hallway that lead to the bedrooms upstairs, hopefully he wouldn't wake anyone up there. Bill glanced back down at the living room below. He frowned. Sleeping on the couch was the stagehand. The demon chewed on his lip. He could ruin everything.

The stagehand stirred, slowly sitting up and yawning. He brushed his messy red hair and glanced up at Bill. He grinned at him. "Good morning, Dipper Dear" he chimed. Bill rubbed his arm as he reached the living room. "Whatcha up to?"

"Just checking in on the demon, Will" Bill mumbled, keeping his head down. Hopefully, Will wouldn't notice his voice was different. 

The ginger chuckled and stood. "Oh good, I wanted to play with him" he purred. Bill flinched. This wasn't good. He cowered away when Will wrapped around his shoulder. He let out a huff. "Playing hard to get as usual."

Dipper buried his face in his hands. "Idiot" he muttered. Still, he had no choice but to follow them if he was going to get his body back. He floated into the small tent, scowling at the demon's body in the cage. He wasn't about to demean himself by possessing that thing. He glanced back at the entrance of the tent to see Will and Bill enter.

Will glared at the cage. "Ugh, still asleep. How boring" he kicked the table the cage was sitting on. "Wake up, Cornchip!"

Bill rolled his eyes and opened the Journal. There had to be an exorcism spell in there somewhere. "Come on, come on" he mumbled as he flipped through the pages. 

Dipper looked around the room. There had to be something he could possess.

"This will wake you up" Bill glanced up just in time to see That Will had taken his body out of the cage and set it on the table. He held a knife over it ready to strike.

"No!" Bill dropped the book and darted to him. "Don't" he tried to grab his body. Will glared suspiciously at the demon. 

"What you don't want me to play with him?" 

Bill froze. "I... Uh.." 

"You know, your voice sounds weird too" he crossed his arms. "You sick or something?" 

Bill let out a sigh of relief. "Uh... Yeah..." He let out a fake cough. "G-go get me some medicine or something."

"Will!" Dipper's voice snapped. Bill froze and started to shake. Will turned to see a sock floating in front of them. He blinked in confusion. "It's Dipper, you idiot."

"Dipper? Why the hell are you a sock?" Will muttered. He glared at Bill who only shook harder. "Then who are you?"

"Bill thought he could steal my body" he muttered. Bill glanced between the two, whimpering. 

"I-I'm sorry" he sniffled, cowering back. "I'm sorry." He started to tear up. He wasn't going to get out of this unscathed. 

Will slammed him against the table. Bill yelped. He struggled, trying to squirm away. Dipper hissed. "Don't hurt my body."

"What should we do with him?" Will grinned. Dipper simply laughed.

"It's winter, I'm cold. Why don't we have a bonfire tonight?" He chuckled darkly. "I'm sure Bill would make for good marshmallow."


End file.
